


"Would you, hypothetically, marry me?"

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, It tags ed loves oswald, Jonathan Crane Loves Edward Nygma, Listen to Me, M/M, Please ao3, Shit guys, Sleepy Cuddles, fight me, i loove himm, i meant, idk - Freeform, iwantedtorantaboutjon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: ed loves jon and thinks about why and a little past that..
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	"Would you, hypothetically, marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> im neglecting my education and sleep schedule so i might as well post

Long eyelashes and purple hues under Jonathan's eyes flustered Ed. Jonathan had blue eyes that often showed more emotion than his mouth. From their remarkable darkness as they seeped into Gotham's pier to their morning gloom of exhaustion. He was exceptionally proud of causing the certain spark he ignites while pushing all the right buttons.

The concept of time is a forgotten novelty for Jonathan. Ed realizes that when he first stays at the Scarecrows hideout and finds Jonathan awake at three a.m. The older man is reviewing tapes on test subjects and mutters along the lines of, 'I thought you were asleep', and, 'Your lectures will be fruitless so I don't waste your breath, Nygma.' It's only when they sleep together that Ed sees Jonathan close his eyes and rest.

He often wonders if Jonathan had braces. Such perfect rows of teeth with the remains of long-held coffee addiction. He swears Jon must've sharpened his canines to have them so sharp and precise as they dig into Ed's neck, leaving purple welts and indents in crooked patterns.

They're even better when Jon smiles. The way stretched corners to liven his face with raised cheekbones and a malicious curve. Cruel grins characterized the passive attitude of the Scarecrow and left Ed's knees weak. But, at night without fellow rogues, the Batman or Arkham's staff, Ed swears he's witnessed a genuine smile. It may be between sheets, but the intimate feeling of Jonathan's smile or breathless laughs makes Ed feel like royalty.

And as dysfunctional as it sounds, he likes it when they argue. He prefers it when they don't, but the remainder of Jon's rationality makes him feel safe. The threats were made when they truly disputed, but in all reality, it was just conversation and the slight slamming of doors until they cooled off. Jonathan hasn't touched him illy since they've begun their relationship. It's hard for Ed to accept. That's he's not a victim of domestic abuse. Or maybe it's harder to accept he is loved and love doesn't involve fists and threats. He knows Jonathan feels the same.

Sometimes Jonathan flinches when Ed drops something or raises his voice. Ed does the same. He understands and sympathizes without pity. He understands and takes Jonathan's hands into his own or offers a kiss on the cheek, a small reassurance that they're both there.

He loves Jonathan's excessive patience for him. Not Harley or some test subjects. None of them can plant a kiss on Jonathan's mouth or call him 'sweet pea.' But he can, and such permission inflates his ego.

So it's reasonable to say he's enamored with Jon. He's in love with someone besides himself, and while the rest of Gotham is in awe, he is not. From the day he heard of, Scarecrow he knew the man in the mask would be interesting. He was right, as usual. The man under the burlap mask was alluring, sedulous, and gifted in deciphering Ed's quirks. 

Jonathan is a man of many talents, and Ed yearns to reveal every one of them daily. In sickness and in health, though a marriage may be something Jonathan will never give him. But he can ask. 

Cuddled into Jonathan's side while the tall man drifts in and out of sleep. Ed kisses the hand of his dearest and strokes over knuckles with his thumb.

"Jonathan?"

"Yes."

"Would you, hypothetically, marry me?"

He receives a snort for his answer. A snort and kiss pressed against his red hair.

"Is that a yes?"

"As far as I'm concerned, a piece of paper that legally binds us together, will only ever do us any good in court." 

And a bastard. Jonathan Crane was a blunt bastard with a resting bitch face. 

"But," Jonathan continues, "I wouldn't be opposed if that's what you desire."

Had he mentioned how considerate and well-spoken Jon was?

"I love you, Jonathan."

Instead of a response, he receives the sound of rhythm timed breaths. He gazes up to see Jonathan's eyes closed and glasses falling off his nose bridge. Gently taking the wireframes and setting them to the left of the nightstand, Ed turns out the light by yanking on the chain four times. He settles back into his spot, remembering when touching Jonathan had been a suicide mission, and grins. 

Jonathan loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> aahhhh everyones' kudos and comments make my days brighter


End file.
